


Decorating the Loft

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it takes time to build a house from the ground up and get it move in ready, the loft is made to feel more homey for the interim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Loft

Stiles had been exiled from the loft for a week. It was supposed to be a surprise, but it was a surprise in name only. Everyone knew that Stiles knew full well that Derek was rearranging the furniture in the loft and putting up some homey touches. After all, the rest of the pack had all gotten conscripted into helping Derek either choose decorations or move furniture. They had all been good enough to not tell her what exactly Derek had done though, so Stiles would at least have the surprise of seeing what he had chosen to change.

At the end of the week, Stiles was allowed to return to the loft for the grand unveiling. She was escorted up the stairs of the building by Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Derek and Peter were fussing with a bouquet in a ceramic vase on the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the loft. Derek pulled it to the center of the counter and Peter pushed it back to the wall.

“Unfortunately, Derek, I think you probably ought to go with Peter’s practicality rather than the feng shui of having the plants centered,” Stiles said teasingly. Derek and Peter both whipped around to face her, looking a little sheepish. “It is a nice vase, after all.”

“And a family heirloom,” Peter added. “Luckily for us, not everything was in the Fire.”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded. “Family heirlooms are impossible to replace.” Peter nodded in a silent echo and Stiles took the moment to look around the room. The main room of the loft had been left open but was now clearly divided into separate spaces. There was a sitting space, a dining space, and a space with the planning table and some new bookshelves.

The sitting area was dominated by a grass-green three-sided sectional sofa. The old blue sofa was nowhere in sight. That must have been the thing that Isaac had been grateful for it being replaced because it smelled funny. No one had actually asked Derek, but everyone was fairly certain that he had gotten it off the side of the road at some point. Stiles had overheard part of the conversation but decided not to ask at the time, knowing it had to be about the changes. There were also a couple of cushy reclining armchairs with a matching green houndstooth pattern around a plush grey-green rug. A TV was mounted on the wall with all the usual accoutrements attached: Blu-ray player, several gaming systems, speaker system.

The dining space was mostly just a long wooden table with an appropriate amount of chairs around it, but a cream-colored spherical glass chandelier had been hung from the ceiling over the center of the table. And there was a red-themed woven rug under the table.

The third demarcated space must be for pack meetings and planning. It looked sort of like an office. It was the same table that they had already had, but now there were office supplies in a spinning carousel and a tape dispenser and stapler. Stiles’ eye was drawn to the bookshelves that had finally gotten pulled out of boxes and set up. Derek had bought the bookshelves ages and ages ago but between one thing and another had never actually got around to setting them up. Seeing the collection of novels and grimoires and bestiaries and old textbooks on the shelves made the whole room look so much more like a home to Stiles.

Behind the office space, the frankly giant windows had been covered with sheer curtains that still let the light in but would at least provide pause to anyone trying to see in. Each panel was a different color, all the way across. Because of the time of day, the sun was on the other side of the building, but Stiles knew that the sun would leave panels of color on the floor in the mornings.

“It looks great,” Stiles said sincerely. Derek preened unabashedly.

“It better look great,” Peter grumbled. “I had to carry his bedframe up a spiral staircase.”

“He did,” Jackson nodded emphatically. “He picked it up in one hand and carried it up to the lofted area.”

“I figured my bed should be in the bedroom,” Derek mumbled.

“And then Peter insisted on moving the frame?” Stiles guessed. Peter’s ears flushed pink. How shocking.


End file.
